Hope
by Aggression
Summary: one-shot C.C.'s thoughts during the Zero Requiem.


**Author's note: Hi! It's vampiretsubasa here. I use to be The Balckest Tsubasa, but that just didn't click with me. It's late, I have had a tiring day, and I'm bored so I don't know if this is going to be a piece of shit or not. Wow I have a lot of confidence in myself. XD This was the first thing that came to mind. I know I should be typing out the first chapter for Rebuilding the Night Class, but I'm too lazy to get off my ass and go get it. _ So I'll just do this.**

* * *

She didn't know why she had come here. Her feet just acted on their own, guiding her to a church. When she came here, it was like she was in a trance. She didn't look at the outside of the church. Why bother? It's not like she cared about what condition it was in. She kneeled on the floor, a beautiful stain glass window before her. The design on it shined on the floor, stretching out across the room, the colours dull. A layer of dust covered the window. No one was here but her. The silenced weighed down, like everything in her life. No, that's not right, _her existence._ She didn't have a life. Not something worth calling a life anyways. The only light in her perpetual darkness was going to be extinguished today.

He was the only one that mattered now. _Lelouch._ The one she trusted enough to know her real name, not just to know her by C.C. Her reason for continuing on, to stop looking for a way out of the Code, that's what he is. _It'll be _**was** _soon._ It was a thought that she didn't want to be true. She wanted to make it disappear for ever, for his life and their life together to continue on. But she knew that wouldn't happen. This day needed to happen, for the whole world. You had to look at the bigger picture, not at just one little part. It would one day be a lost grain in the sand of time. Time didn't wait for anyone. This was his moment, his only chance to change the world, for the better. She accepted this, even though she didn't want it to be true. Truth, it can make you'll feel better, release you, but in some cases, it also cages you. Some freedom is gained, some is lost. Her heart would now be caged in despair. The only thing that would release would be death. But for her, that's not found easily. One pull of a trigger, one simple stab, and the next one that would be able to set her free could be gone in the blink of an eye.

_Please, if this happens, don't condemn him to Hell. One who is willing to give up everything thing for everyone doesn't deserve it. Don't let my power, my curse, destroy his life and after life._ She couldn't believe it, she was actually praying. Her head was bowed, eyes closed, and her hands clasped in front of the face. This one small action she hadn't done in over a hundred years. It's amazing how one person can effect your life. How they can become the one silver of light in darkness. Even if she did believe it could happen to normal humans at one point in her existence, she never thought that it could apply to her.

The Code, the thing that she hated the most. She wished that it was never forced upon her, that it was all just a bad dream the she would awake from. But, now there was a part of her that was grateful that she had received it. She would have never met him if she didn't have the Code. She would just be a corpse in the ground, long forgotten. No one would care for her. She would have remained a slave. Once she had have been of no more use, she would have been cast aside, left to die. She would have never met someone special, someone that she would die for. Every cloud has a silver lining. It just had taken her a long time to find it.

She felt it. Being one who had made a contract with him allowed her to sense certain things, like if he was injured. She knew that the plan was working. that his Requiem was happening. His friend, Suzaku, had completed his role. A friend's sword had stabbed through the air, damaging a friend's body. The blow was fatal. She could feel it his light, flickering as it struggled as it tried to stay lit. The foolish attempt was in vain. The light finally left his eyes, as he entered a eternal slumber. Not seeing didn't make any better. Knowing was enough to tear at your heart. She cried, for the first time in years. Her one special person was gone. Falling into the peaceful rest she had wanted for years. The tears rolled down her cheeks, showing no signs of stopping. _I love you._ She had never said those words to his face. She wanted to, but fear of rejection always stopped her. Even when she knew that today was the last chance, and she hadn't taken it. Nothing could change that fact now. The opportunity was lost; all that was left was regret.

Or was there something else? She felt it, gears springing into motion, changing what is into something else. The light she thought was gone forever had been relit. It was small, wavering, trying not to be destroyed again; it was winning this uphill battle. But, it was different. The light was more tainted with shadow than before, reflecting the light she had shined into other people's darkness.

Lelouch had received his father's Code. Neither of them had know it, or even suspected that this had happened. There was no time. They had to make sure that the Zero Requiem would become reality. Relaxing and drifting in one's own thoughts hadn't been an option; they had to make sure the plan would work. But, this was the truth. The Code had been passed on to him while they were in the Thought Elevator. His father, in his rage, gave Lelouch the chance to snatch it away from him.

It would take time, since this was the first time for the Code to take effect, but he would wake up. The wound would be healed, leaving no mark of it being there. A Geass sigil would appear on his body, showing the power he had within him. Since he had some knowledge about Codes, he would probably come to that conclusion for why he was still alive. A piece of knowledge she hadn't known about when she woke up for the first time. _Now that had scared the shit out of me._

C.C. got up from her kneeling position, turned around and walked out of the church. She had to get ready. He would awake sometime today. Suzaku and Jeremiah would need to know why Lelouch was alive, or they might wonder if the had been drugged._ Maybe I should let them freak out for awhile. It would be frickin' hilarious._ They had to figure out what they were going to do. There were no plans for this situation. She walked down the street with a genuine smile on her face.

Her one hope had returned, bringing light back to darkness.

* * *

**So it's done. Please review and tell me what you think. And if it's like dark, like really dark (but I doubt it, I guess it just depends on your tastes), blame the music I'm listening to. Evanescence does not help if you want to write something happy-go-lucky. Good thing that's not what I'm going for here. And really, don't expect any mistakes in this to be fixed in the future. I'm just too lazy for my own good. I'd still like them pointed out though for when I write stuff in the future.**

**One last thing: REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
